hiding from you
by gasp-chan
Summary: AVOID AT ALL COST! narusasunaru


"Heh I can't believe it, I'm actually getting married and in a couple of days it feels so surreal doesn't it sasuke" the pinkette gleamed with joy staring at the ring that decorated her finger watching the diamond sparkle in the sun. she sat with a tall slender pale dark-haired man outside at a small café waiting for the food to arrive and other guest

"hn" the raven haired boy replied not paying much attention as she drowned on about the wedding and all the details he could careless about

"sakura uchiha heh and everyone's coming hinata kiba shino ino shikamaru choji neji tenten lee gaara temari kunkuro the crew, my family and yours of course and a whole bunch of other people I can't wait to see every body" she smiled her emerald eyes sparkling 100 times more brighter and warmer than any gem on the earth

"about that I must decline your invitation" sasuke replied calm as ever, tho sakuras eyes looked murderous, nope sasuke uchiha was not scared uchihas don't get scared. Definitely not scared at all of this woman who he had seen punch walls down with her fist, not scared of the moody pinkette at all

"it was not an invitation nor a request little brother" a dark figure loomed over sasuke casually taking a seat in the process dark eyes holding on to his brothers all the while. he would deny it but sasuke was never happier to see his devil of a brother, sakura looked like she was about to leap over the table and strangle him, at least itachi was reasonable.

"I have a company to attend to itachi" it wasn't a total lie

"im sure your company can survive a week with out you" itachi replied with out missing a beat intertwining his hand with sakuras

"hn id rather not leave my company in the hands of suigetsu and karin" his eyes turning into slits remembering the last time he was sick and he was convinced to not to go to work. took one day off and they managed to throw his business into chaos, leaving juugo to handle them his company hadn't suffered in any way at least not really they just managed to set a war against people in the company but life was good he had all the money in the world, no one to tell him what to do and could have anyone he desired well almost anyone

"it's very unbecoming of a uchiha to hide nevertheless if you want to hide like a scared baby under your paper work then by all means Lil brother but remember this you can't bury the pain in work at least not forever" sasuke knew he was right he was always right but seeing his face and watching him walk away knowing full well he couldn't have him wasn't something he wanted to do he'd prefer to drown in his paper work and hide behind his desk and large door he was a coward and he knew it

"I know, im leaving" he whispered the first piece but his companions had heard him he got up from his seat and started walking out to his car

"sasuke no, itachi apologize" she stood up turning to itachi who gave her the emotionless stare before turning his head to the side still sitting absolutely refusing uchihas don't apologize "don't you look away mister apologize"

"no and he's already drove off" she huffed sitting back in her chair glaring at her husband "he needed to hear it"

"you were to rough with him" she hissed

"he doesn't need to be coddled like a child he's an adult"

"where not having sex"

"...ill Apologize"

"to late" she smiled evilly at him no itachi didn't pout he brooded in silence  
_

there were no lights on and the sun was already beginning to set the house was dark and cold it was no longer a home whatever had made it bright was gone with the blonde or maybe it was just the blonde himself that made everything brighter happier...better. The young raven haired man sat at the table cell phone in his right hand cigarette in his left taking drags from it and bottle of bourbon right smack in the middle of the table as his mother droned on and on barley listening as he typed on his laptop he had work that needed to be done so what if it was a month from now that it was due that wasn't the point if he wanted to drown himself in work that was his business

"sasuke uchiha are you listening to me" no, no he wasn't but that was on a need to know bases and she definitely didn't need to know

"yes mom but" he tried to plead his case did no one understand he had work he had a business to run and he didn't want to see him no matter how childish that sounded

"no buts your coming whether you like it or not"

"hn" stupid itachi this was low even for him calling their mom he wasn't going but he wasn't going to tell his mom that

"don't hn me mister your coming even if I have to drag you myself do you want me to drag you by the ear"

"...no Mother" he scowled exhaling a puff of smoke out of his lungs jeezes was he a child last time he checked he was 24 years old if he didn't want to go he didn't need to he wasn't scared of his mother like he was as a child

"...Are You smoking? You better not be smoking mister!"

"of course not mother" he quickly butted out his cigarette waving the smoke away as if she could smell it through the phone...nope He wasn't scared of his mother at all

"better not its a filthy habit your father and itachi have" sasuke had been smoking since he was 16 years old he had stopped for a while but started over again he kind of missed them anyways "I better not catch you smoking" she stated "so anyways anything new happened"

"no"

"your eating healthy"

"yes mother" he rolled his eyes

"don't you roll your eyes at me" he idly wondered if his mom had secretly installed a camera in his apartment there was no way she could just sense it

"I wasn't" he muttered uncrossed his legs getting up from his seat to pour himself a glass

"...meet Anyone new" oh he need more than a glass to get through this he just knew it

"no" he didn't want to talk about it not ever he was going to stay alone for the rest of his days and become a crotchety old man

"seeing anyone" she kept pushing

"no" he said a lot stronger to make her see this was not a topic he wished to discuss

"gosh I wish you and naruto were still together at least you were a bit more talkative or he would talk to me such a sweet boy you know you should've never let him go you two were so perfect for each other" and there it was, all leaked out couldn't help it could she

"I have to go" it was always the same thing with people he was always the one that let him go he didn't try hard enough he did something wrong no one bothered to ask what happened and it wasn't like he was going to say he wasn't one for emotions he was a Uchiha after all, all emotions get locked in a box only to be opened after death. Hell maybe he was the one to blame

"oh honey no wait I didn't mean" he didn't want to hear any of it

"bye" he hung up the phone only to be met with silence he was use to the silence he had grown up in a silent home of course the idiot blonde had ruined it got him used to smiles laughter happiness and with a moments notice he had taken it all way maybe he should've tried harder but there was nothing he could do that he hadn't already tired and he had tried no matter what anyone said. He got up from his seat moving toward the living room looking at the couch then at the his bedroom door he hadn't entered in a while he had long since refused to sleep in the same bed he once use to shared. He mostly didn't come home and when he did he drank till he passed out and today was no different...


End file.
